


Recognition

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fives just exudes /fives/, M/M, Reunions, fives had heard that voice in his head constantly over the years, he would always recognize that, his compass, his conscious, his instigatior, no matter what else had happened to them, there is no way Echo wouldn't recognize that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Fives hears a voice he never thought he would hear again.





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I had to write thanks to [Phire](http://propheticfire.tumblr.com/) <3

“Fives?”

No. It couldn’t be. It was _impossible_ . He had _died_. Fives had felt the heat of the explosion through his armor. He was dead and gone for years now, leaving Fives bereft of the one person he loved most.

But Fives would know that voice _anywhere_. Even having heard the voices of hundreds of thousands of clones over the years, that voice was _different_. That voice could recite regs by rote; that voice could make him laugh with anything from a terrible pun to a cutting witticism. That voice could command entire battalions, and that voice could whisper softest of intimacies.

No, Fives would recognize that voice anywhere. No matter what his brain told him; that there was no way this could be true. That this was just another dream or hallucination. He had heard it rattling around in his head often enough over the years. His heart knew it was true. Knew that his  _ riduur _ had came back to him. 

He turned to face the man he thought he lost forever.

He looked different, he looked older. He had multiple prostheses, hair growing in oddly, like there were patches missing but he was still _Echo_ . His smile was a balm on Fives’ soul, soothing an ache in his chest he didn’t even know needed soothing.  
  
“ _Echo_.”


End file.
